gleesamedirectionsfandomcom-20200213-history
New Classic
New Classic is a song by Disney Channel Pop artist, Selena Gomez and pop singer,Drew Seeley.Rising Stars will sing this song at Sectionals. Lyrics Nic Ooohh, uh Oh, Oh Oh, yeah Ever tried to reach for something But it's someone else's dream Every step that you take forward Takes you right back where you've been And then when you least expect it And you tried about everything Somebody hears your opinion Somebody cares what you say and Meagan with Rising Stars You woke me up No longer tired Nic With you I feel inspired You helped me find my fire Rising Star Boys:(uh) Rising Stars with Meagan and Nic leading:You're the new classic You're the new PYT Stands for paid, young, Taking on the world from the driver's seat You look so classic, fantastic When you own that floor Bring the beat back once more Let me see you do that, oh Tryin' to do it right No rehearsal, it's your life When you're doing this crazy dance Cuz you're makin these crazy plans Meagan It's just a dance, not a test You put in work to be the best Rising Star Girls:(oh) It's a classic take on a brand new game and Meagan Before the needle drops, they're gonna know your name Nic When it gets old don't lose the love and Meagan You're cold I'll warm you up Rising Stars:(you up) Nic Your fire's hot enough, enough, enough, enough, enough Stars with Nic and Meagan leading You're the new classic You're the new PYT Stands for paid, young, and trying everything Just to touch your dreams You look so classic, fantastic When you own that floor Bring the beat back once more Meagan:(bring it back once more) Let me see you do that Meagan It's become so hard For me to be surprised Nic You're bringin back the real me No judgement in your eyes Nic Cuz when I dance with you It's how I speak the truth Just classic when we met now you made me new with Rising Stars Boys You're the new classic You're the new PYT cuz for paid, young, taking on the world From the driver's seat You look so classic, fantastic When you own that floor You're the new classic You're the new PYT Bring the beat back once more bring the beat back once more with Rising Stars Girls Stands for paid, young, taking on the world From the driver's seat You look so classic, fantastic When you own that floor Bring the beat back once more bring it back bring it back Let me see you do that, oh You're the music Nic:the PYT Rising Stars with Nic and Meagan leading:You're the PYT Stands for paid, young, taken the chance to believe in me Meagan:Believe in me! Your the new classic, fantastic When you own that floor Nic:when your on that floor Bring the beat back once more bring the beat back once more and Meagan:let me see you do it. Category:Songs in Season 1 Category:Songs Category:songs sung by Rising Stars